A Mistake
by ayajk15
Summary: Caroline heard his message, but she didn't want to admit her feelings to him just yet. She was scared. After 3 months of peace in Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to visit New Orleans and tries to see the good in him, but after Marcel kidnaps her, is it to late to realize that she made a mistake and how far is Klaus willing to go to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caroline heard his message, but she didn't want to admit her feelings to him just yet. She was scared. After 3 months of peace in Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to visit New Orleans and tries to see the good in him. Will he accept her, or will he push her away to keep her safe from Marcel and the plot against him?**

 **Copyright: Don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals or the characters.**

 **First Fanfic…. So please don't judge too harshly, Thank you**

Caroline and her friends have had 3 months of peace in Mystic Falls. She eventually got bored of the town and wanted to leave. She went through her phone and played his message all over again…

" _ **Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places**_ **i** _ **n the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture; and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.**_

The next morning she told all her friends that she was leaving to New Orleans and no one can stop her. They were all worried, but decided to let her go have a little fun. She told her mom and her mom was mad at her, but understood and just wanted her daughter happy. It was a 14 hour drive to New Orleans and Caroline couldn't wait to get there. She about Hayley and the baby and even though she was mad, she and Klaus were not even together so she couldn't judge. As she got to New Orleans, she checked into a hotel and went sight seeing. She heard that it was a city full of the supernatural and she was interested. As she got to a corner, she noticed a bar called Rousseau's and walked in and instantly knew there were vampires there but they didn't realize her. She walked up to the bar and tried to compel the bartender.

"You know you could of just asked and would of happily given you," said the girl. Caroline was so confused until she realized the vervain bracelet on her wrist.

"You know about vampires", asked Caroline. The girl nodded her head and reached her hand out, " I'm Camille , but you can call me Cami." Caroline reached out and shook her hand, "hi Cami, I'm Caroline."

Cami's eyes widen and curious has to why she's heard that name before. Caroline noticing, took her hand away and gave her a look. "What?" she asked. Cami snapped out of it and answered, "I'm really sorry, but that name sounds so familiar. " Cami figured it out right when Carolines eyes came into focus and she saw those green/blue eyes that Klaus told her about. She was happy that someone made him feel human and by the look of it, he picked the right girl. "By any chance, do you know Klaus Mikaelson", asked Cami. Caroline was shocked that this girl knew her. Was he talking about her to other people? Did he replace her with this human girl? So many questions went to her head that she forgot to answer. "Yes, I do, but he doesn't know i'm here. How do you know him exactly." "Believe it or not, I'm his therapist," she let out a laugh, followed by Caroline. "So I take it your also a psychology major", asked Caroline. Cami nodded.

Out of nowhere, a tall, handsome African American walked in and Caroline instantly knew he was a vampire. Marcel walked up to the blonde vampire that his guys told him about and was annoyed by the fact that she didn't go to him first since he his the king. " Hey Cami, whose this," Marcel asked. " Marcel, meet Caroline, Caroline meet Marcel." Caroline got off the stool and went to shake his hand, " hi marcel, its nice to meet you." " Likewise, Miss Caroline. I take it your new because all the vampires that come here, go through me first. I'm the king of this city," Marcel explained. Caroline just stared at him and was about to ask about Klaus until she saw Cami with eyes that said _don't trust him._ Caroline began to talk, "I'm really sorry, I had no idea, I was just exploring the city and walked into this bar. Forgive me." Caroline was just playing along until he left. She really didn't care about who he was, she just wanted to find Klaus. Marcel started to talk, until one of his vampires whispered into his ear. His eyes got wider and realization dawned on him. This was _the_ Caroline Forbes. He now has leverage against Klaus. Caroline knew what the vampire said and was actually disappointed and wanted to get out of there very fast.

"So", started Marcel, "you are that Caroline. I must say you are pretty in person. Caroline was actually afraid, she quickly hid her fear, "I guess Klaus talks about me that often, huh." Marcel nodded. "You have just made my night, dear, I was about to surrender to him, because he wants to take my place as king, but now.." Caroline froze and tried to run, but his vamp speed was much faster and he gripped her arm very tightly, "I can use you as leverage and control my city once again. Let's go darling." Caroline tried to fight back, but he snapped her neck and placed her body in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Cami quickly called Klaus but he wouldn't answer. She regretted not having anyone else's number. So locked up the bar and went to Hayley to ask her for help.

Caroline woke up feeling stiff and tried to remember what happened. As she remembers a voice speaks to her and she realizes that she made a mistake by coming here. "Well, took you long enough. I was starting to get worried. But who cares now, we just pulled up to Klaus's house," Marcek told her. She got scared and worried and wasn't ready to see him like this. He grabbed her hand and tied them behind her back and gagged her with vervain ropes. He walks in like he owns the place and sees Kol(he's not dead in the story), Elijah, and Rebekah all sitting down on the couch. Klaus doesn't see her at first because her hair is down.

He starts speaking, "Marcel, why have you brought me a vampire, I really don't care that they don't obey your rules", he then sees her and is taken with fear, "Caroline?" She looks up at him and is crying and scared and want him to help her. "What is the meaning of this Marcel, let her go!" Marcel shakes his head. Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah are all watching and look sad for Klaus and Caroline, who brings out the humanity in him.

Kol speaks, " Let her go Marcel or you'll regret it." Marcel shakes his head once again and this time he speaks, "now listen here Klaus, you have one chance to save this girl and I know you don't want to see her get hurt, so listen." He stops and Klaus looks at him angrily and tells him to continue. "You tell all your witches, vampires, and werewolves to either obey my rules or leave the city or else she dies." Klaus is really pissed at him and is about to attack when he holds her in a neck hold. He stops. "One more step and she dies Klaus, you really want that," Marcel tells him. His siblings are horrified and stand back and do nothing because they know this girl will die.

"Alright, just let her go. I will try to talk to them, but I can't make any promises." Marcel looks disappointed and says, "then until we have an understanding, she stays with me." Caroline tries to run but is too weak against Marcel. "She's feisty Klaus, now I know what you see in her, but she is starting to annoy me."

"Don't even think about it Marcel," Klaus says, but he was too late, Marcel snapped her neck and she fell to the floor. Klaus was raging. "NO!" Marcel picked her up and spoke to the family," you have until the end of the week." He vamps speeds out and hears Klaus going crazy. He laughs to himself and knows his plan is working.

Elijah spoke first, "come down Klaus, we will get her back." "No, we won't, you know Marcel, even if we do what he says, he will still kill her," Klaus said.

"You do not know that brother." Elijah knew what this girl meant to him and is trying to calm him down before he gets into the crazy and the monstrous person he is. Rebekah told her brothers, she is going to look for a witch to find Caroline and Cole went with her, Elijah stayed with his brother and tried to come up with a plan.

Klaus looks at his phone and sees he had a missed call from Cami and opens his voice mail. " _Klaus, it's Cami, your friend Caroline is in town and Marcel just took her, please call me back, I'm worried."_ Klaus was so mad, he could of stopped him, if only he answered his phone.

He called Cami back and explained everything about what happened and asked if she can ask Hayley and her pack to find her. She agreed and so did Hayley.

Caroline woke up and found she was tied to a chair and her hand on both sides of the chair with metal locks, sipped in vervain. She tried to break out but they kept hurting her. She kept thinking to herself, if only she stayed in Mystic Falls. She then realized the look on Klaus face that she saw. It was hurt and sad, and it looked like he really cared about her. She hoped that she calls her friends back home to also come look for her. Then she hears a voice that she just wants to ignore.

"I see your're awake. I must say Caroline, Klaus really does care about you, if he's willing to sacrafice everything," Marcel tells her. She gets pissed and spits in his face. He holds her chin in anger and says," feisty little one, what are you, a 2-year-old vampire. You got some courage inside of you, but you're going to regret doing that." She looked up in fear and she knew that he saw the fear in her eyes and started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kol and Rebakah were going to see a witch, Davina came up to them and they immediately asked if she can help them. She was hesitant at first because she hated Klaus, but after Kol told her that Caroline is the girl that will get his humanity back she agreed. After going back to Klaus's house, Davina tried to do a locator spell, but it couldn't work. She explained to them, that they are in an area where her powers can't reach.

Klaus got angry and yelled and her to try again, "Please Davina keep trying," he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. Davina looked at him and was sad, so she tried again. "All I can tell you is that they are still in New Orleans and a place full of danger," explained Davina. They all searched for her and spent the past 2 days looking for her.

 _The end of the week_

He was torturing her all week and she tried to stay tough, but she couldn't keep her eyes opening anymore. "Please, just let me go", begged Caroline, "he doesn't care about me, he would of found me already." Marcel shook his head, "yes, he does, you just can't see it and he is looking for you. My men tell me they spent the last week trying to find you and if I'm correct, their time ran up. Let's call them, shall we." Caroline was so scared and feared for her and Klaus's life.

Klaus answered, "Marcel, where the hell is she!" "Now listen here Klaus," Marcel started, "your deadline is up, so do we have a deal." Klaus was scared because only the werewolves agreed but his vampires stayed by his side and he was grateful and the witches couldn't care about him and they wanted to fight Marcel. "No, we don't, only the werewolves agreed and the witches want to fight back. Please just let her go and me and you can come to an understanding."Klaus knew that he wasn't going to let her go, but he had to try. "Sorry old friend, but a deal is a deal, you have another week and by then if I don't get what I want, she dies." Marcel put his phone on speaker and sent him a Livestream of Caroline being tortured. Marcel had one of his men hold the phone and threw a bucket full of vervain on Caroline and Klaus was in tears and hearing her scream and it scared him. "Let her go Marcel!" he begged, "No Klaus," Marcel Started, "you will never find her and if you do she might be dead if we don't come to an understanding." Klauss watched has he brought up a stake next to her heart and stabbed her right in the chest. Caroline screamed and pain and passed out. She couldn't take it anymore. Klaus watched and threw his phone across the room and he didn't hear a crash. He turned around and watched as Elijah caught it and looked at the video. Elijah looked up and could see the tears in his brother's eyes. He went up to Klaus and tried to make him feel better.

"Listen Klaus, we will find her, just be patient. We have Davina, the witch Davina, Kol and Rebakah, you vampires, and me and you are looking for her." Klaus looked at him and was yelling, "THAN WE SHOULD'VE FOUND HER BY NOW!" Klaus vamp sped to his room and started painting a pic of Caroline to calm his angry.

 _The Next Day_

Caroline woke up with pain and couldn't see straight anymore, she just wanted to die after this torture. She wanted Klaus to save her, wanted to know how he felt about her, and now she may never know all because she made a mistake of coming to New Orleans when he had his own enemies to worry about. Marcel came into the place where she was, which she didn't know where and came up to her. She tried to back away, but the chair was already against the wall. He held her chin and gave her some blood. She was so relieved that she asked him why in a whisper, she was scared to talk. "Because Caroline, if you're not healed, then there is no point in torturing you. I can heal you as many times as I want, and you will just relive the same pain over and over again," Marcel explained. He the fear in her eyes and he was happy. He brought in a werewolf and she knew what he was going to do, she started to beg again. "Please, you said I had until the end of the week," Caroline was very frightened. "Yes, I did, but don't worry, I have some of Klaus's blood so you will be fine, just let me call him. I want him to see this." She didn't want Klaus to see this, she didn't want he was doing or who he was killing just to save her.

Back at Klaus's house, every vampire that is on his side, explained to him how she may be in the forest because he can smell a lot of blood. Before they went to search for her, they all were given a smell of her bracelet, that he had and were told to look for her. Klaus had no choice but to call her friends in Mystic Falls because he knew that they wanted to know. But before he could call Stefan, Marcel called. He didn't want to see Caroline getting tortured, but he had to answer him, so he could look strong. "Marcel, please I will speak again to the witches, but you know if I threaten them anymore, they won't help, how I'm I supposed to get them to obey you," Klaus explained. "That's why I ensured a little werewolf to make you do whatever is necessary," Marcel told him. Klaus looked at his phone and saw a werewolf next to Caroline. "Please, Marcel no, you said until the end of the week. A vampire doesn't last through the night." Klaus was crying, but tried to hide it. "Marcel smirked and told him," don't Klaus, I have 3 vials of your blood so if I want, I can make him biter her 3 times during the week," Klaus yelled and cursed at him. "Whatever you say Klaus," Marcel told the werewolf to bite her on the neck. Klaus saw the whole thing. He saw how the werewolf bit her and how Caroline screamed in pain and he knew that he had to do whatever it takes. He shut his phone and placed the room back and forth. He then remembered to call Stefan.

Stefan picked up after the 3rd ring. "Klaus, what can I do for you". Klaus was shaking and didn't know how to explain it. Klaus started simple, "It's Caroline, she's in trouble, I know I don't say this often, but please can you all come and help me." Klaus started explaining everything to him and all his enemies and who Marcel was.

"We'll be there by tonight," Stefan told him.


	4. Chapter 5

Mystic Falls

After Stefan had finished talking with Klaus, he had everyone one come to the Salvatore house to explain the situation. After Elena and Jeremy were the last ones to arrive, Stefan quickly explained what Klaus told him and why they took Caroline. They were all arguing saying how it wasn't their battle to fight but all agreed that they would do it for Caroline. They decided to go by plane because it would be the fastest way there and he did tell Klaus they would be there by tonight. They all went home and packed their bags and met at the airport. After compelling the flight lady, Damon each gave tickets to Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, and Stefan. They all went the gate and waited for their flight to board.

New Orleans

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his room waiting for the Mystic Falls gang to arrive when all of the sudden he heard shouting from downstairs. He went to see who it was when he saw Kol Rebekah fighting over how the witch should do her spell. "Kol" Klaus started, "just let the witch do her job, and Rebekah, go see if Elijah needs help with anything. You guys are not going to the help situation if you keep yelling at each other. As Kol and Rebekah were about to argue back, they heard a car approaching and knew it was the Mystic Falls gang. They all heard when Bonnie and Damon were stating how Klaus always had to have a big mansion and Kol and Rebekah laughed while Klaus just smiled. They walked in and took the house in and were taken away by the many paintings and rooms their were. " Took you long enough," Klaus told Stefan. Stefan explained, " sorry but we are here now and we will help you find Caroline no matter what." " Now if Barbie wanted to escape, could she?" asked Damon. Klaus shrugged and told him that she probably doesn't even know we're she is. He pulled out his phone and showed them the torturing videos of Caroline and they all looked pissed. There was no a long line of people wanting to kill Marcel.

Right when Stefan was saying how he was going to kill Marcel and make him suffer, they heard a laugh in the background. They all turned and saw none other Marcel himself. "Now before you get any ideas on how to do that, just remember I still have Caroline. I've heard about you all. Elena the newbie vampire ," he pointed from her and went down, "Jeremy, he hunter brother, Bonnie, the witch, Alaric, also a hunter but turned into more like vampire accomplice, and Stefan and Damon, two brothers who fell for the same girl but ended up with the bad one. I like that twist." They all gave him confusing looks and he noticed and explained how Caroline was hallucinating from her bite and mentioned all of you so he just had to look them up. "It's quite interesting really what you guys have been up to in the past few years, so please tell me why you're helping him," he points to Klaus. Elena spoke up first, " we are not here for him, we are here to get Caroline back." He laughed, " we"ll good luck with that, but as of right now, I have a powerful witch and no matter what you do, you will never find her until I get what I want," and with that, he leaves.

They all turn to Klaus and wait for him to give an explanation as what he meant by getting what he wants and Klaus then explains the deal and states how the witches will give anything to destroy Marcel but won't obey him so they said no and how the werewolves agreed but still how his vampires won't go down without a fight. Davina came into the room and sensed another sting witch and looks at Bonnie, "you must be a Bennett, I'm Davina Claire, it's nice to finally meet you." Bonnie had heard about a Claire witch in New Orleans but never had the chance to dig up more information. Bonnie spoke, "hi, it's nice to meet you too. Klaus is there a way I can talk to the witches. Maybe if I explain to them how with Marcel gone, they could do whatever they want and if they pretending to agree than Marcel will fall for our plan, whatever it's going to be." Klaus nodded and asked Davina is she could take Bonnie and Davina agreed. After they left, they each went to a guest room and after they unpacked they started to come up with a plan and a backup plan, if the witches still refused.


	5. Chapter 6

Bonnie came back to explain to everyone what went down with the witches and how they agreed to help only to be free of Marcel. Jeremy, Stefan, Alaric, and Damon decided to go explore New Orleans and see where Marcel could of hid Caroline. Elena didn't want to stay in the house with the original that almost killed her and his sister who she never liked, so she left the house and went to find a bar and happened to stumble upon Rousseau's. As she entered she immediately realized that the bar was mostly vampires. As she ignored he feeling as to not go in there, she went up to the bar and realized that the bartender was wearing vervain. She asked for bourbon and started explaining everything that happened and after Camille explained how she witnessed the whole thing, Elena had an idea to use Camille as bait since he likes her. After Camille agreed, she explained the whole situation to The originals and her friends and they all agreed but made sure Camille should not come to harm.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Klaus," asked Rebekah, " I like Camille and I don't want to see her getting hurt." Klaus started explaining, "yes Rebekah she will be fine. Came knows exactly what to do and if she follows through with the plan correctly, we will be able to save Caroline." Rebekah just nodded and went to go get ready.

Jeremy packed his hunter gear along with Alaric, Stefan and Damon were going over the plan again with Kol and Elijah, and Elena was getting her Katherine hair ready in order to fool Marcel. This plan was for sure giving Elena a scare because so many things to go wrong. She finished and put her heels on. As she looked in the mirror she wondered how Damon or Stefan could love her as she looked the same as Katherine. She still questioned it till this day.

Caroline was already hallucinating and could feel like the venom already taking affect. She looked up as the door opened and saw a blurry Marcel walked towards her and cure her for the 3rd time. "If I'm going to die, can you just tell me who this powerful witch is," asked Caroline. Marcel looked at her was actually thinking about it but couldn't give in, "I would love to, but that would ruin my element of surprise." " it's Esther isn't," ask Caroline, " if it wasn't her, you would of told me because I'm part of your plan to get rid of klaus and the only person who could do that is Esther." Marcel just looked and her and gave her a look that she knew that she was right. Marcel left the room and went to talk to Esther. " Caroline knows," explained Marcel. "It's alright, it's not like she can pass that information to anyone, can she?" Esther said. She was hiding in a house right outside French Quarter but it was close to the bayou.

The witches did a locator spell and realized that a thousand year old witch put a spell that is preventing them from finding her. Klaus and his siblings came to the same conclusion. Klaus spoke first, " it appears mother desperately wants to rid this world of us." Kol and Rebekah spoke in unison, " let her try," and Elijah just remained quiet on just thought as to why their mother hated them so much. The power of a Bennett and Claire was strong enough to break whatever spell they needed to find Caroline and was located in a house just outside the French Quarter. As they all got there, Bonnie realized that the place was cloaked, that's why they couldn't find her. Elena walked up to the door and knocked praying to God that this plan would work. "Here goes nothing," as the door opened Esther answered and Elena introduced herself as Katherine, "Esther, finally nice to meet you," and gave a smile that would sell as if she was Katherine.


	6. Chapter 7

"Katherine what a wonderful surprise, please do come in," Esther guided her to the family room of the house she had come across that seemed to be abandoned. " I've heard so much about you and I couldn't wait to me you." Esther stated. Elena gave her a look that Katherine would only wear and played along. "Well", stated Katherine, " I couldn't wait to meet you either. The women that gave birth to and raised Klaus. Who also happens to have been after me for the past 500 years, so thank you for that." Elena tried her best to not overdue it with the whole Katherine story because if Esther knows something about Katherine that Elena doesn't, then she is screwed.

"Sorry about that my dear but lets move past it, shall we?" Esther asked. "Of course," Elena replied. "So what brings you here my dear," asked Esther. "Well I heard you were planning on taking down Klaus, so I just wanted to be part of the fun," Elena explained. Esther gave her a suspicious look but so recovered and after a while began talking again. "Katherine dear, if I wanted you to be a part of this, I would have come to you along time ago," explained Esther. Elena hesitated a little and then spoke up again, " I realized that Esther, but whenever a plan involves Klaus getting killed, I'm always there. So where do I start." Esther gave her a nod and explained how things were going down with Caroline and although Esther still didn't trust Katherine, Elena had gotten enough information to pass down to Klaus. Elena was prod of her self that she got away with playing Katherine but she almost couldn't wait to go back to the house and get to be a Elena. "Well dear," started off Esther, "I see now that I might have taken you for granted, but you surprised me. I can't wait until Marcel finds out." Elena gave her best Katherine smirk and just agreed with her, " Yes, I can't wait either."

Esther went into the other room and talked to Marcel. She could hear that he was angry that he new person was involved but got over it quickly when Esther explained the history that Katherine and Klaus had. Elena texted Bonnie and told her everything and told them to be careful when Marcel comes to the house so they won't be spotted. After a couple of minutes Bonnie texts back and thanks her and will warn the others. As Elena puts away her phone, Esther walks in, "Katherine would you like to see where we keep Caroline, I know it will be a surprise for her." Elena hesitated, she didn't want to see her best friend tortured, but she had to play the role. "It would make my day."

Bonnie explained to everyone want Elena had told her and had them split up around the house. Kol was with Bonnie, Jeremy was with Alaric, Klaus with Elijah, and Damon and Stefan were with Rebekah. As they all got in position, they all tried to go over the plan again and wonder if their plan was crazy and if it will actually work.

As Caroline was about to pass out, she heard two voices approaching her. She knew one of the voices was Esther but couldn't quiet make up the second one. Elena saw her best friend and was about to run up to her and free her until she remembered the plan and just hoped that Caroline doesn't actually think she's Katherine. Caroline looked up and saw Elena. She was shocked that her best friend would do something like this to her until she realized that Elena couldn't have possibly done this because she was in Mystic Falls and realized that it was Katherine. "Why are we keeping her alive? I mean I just don't get what Klaus sees in her." Elena/Katherine asked. Caroline looked up at her and hissed. Esther explained that in order for Klaus to cooperate, they have to keep Caroline leverage. Elena/Katherine came up to her and just stared down Caroline. "Caroline, I have a question to ask you?" "What do you want Katherine." Caroline asked in a tired voice. "I wonder what would happen if Klaus received the girl of his dreams in a body bag with a stake in her heart?" Caroline gave her a shock look and was actually scared for the first time ever. "Katherine," Esther started, "you know we can't kill her." "I know, not yet anyway." Katherine looked at Esther and asked; "you mind if I'm alone with her, I've waited for this moment since forever." Esther nodded and just left. "So Caroline, how would you not like to be tortured anymore." Caroline just gave her look and was confused. "Because I don't think I'm going to let my best friend go through with it anymore. "Elena?" Elena nodded and ran up to Caroline and have her the biggest hug. She gave her a little blood to get her energy up and got her free of her chains. "Lets get you out of here, ok." Caroline just nodded and had Elena guide the way.


	7. Chapter 8

While Elena and Caroline were sneaking out through secret tunnels that Esther didn't know were there, Caroline could only think of one thing. _Klaus_. She knew coming here was mistake and now all she could think about was what she put him through. She was so distracted that she didn't even hear Elena call her name, "Caroline, are you listening? ",

Elena asked, Caroline's head shot right up, "no, sorry, what were you saying?" Elena answered, "The door is right through here, right when you get outside, you go to Klaus's house and stay there until we are done. You got it?" "No," Caroline answered, "I am fighting with you guys and Klaus can suck it up if this was his idea."

Elena sighed, she knew Caroline was stubborn, but she didn't want her friend to get hurt or even worse die. "Caroline, you were tortured and Marcel still never cured your 2 werewolf bites, so you will be too weak to fight. You go to Klaus, take his blood and go to his house, you understand?" Caroline wanted to fight back, but she just agreed and continued to follow Elena.

As they reached outside, Caroline and Elena both sped to the bushes around the house and coincidentally, it was where Klaus and Elijah were positioned. When he saw her, his heart broke. The love of his love kidnapped and tortured all because of him. When Caroline saw him, her heart sped, she hasn't seen him yet since she arrived in New Orleans and for some odd reason she was worried for him.

As she was running to hug him, she fainted, Klaus sped to her caught her before she fell. "She still has the werewolf venom in her system brother, "Elijah told Klaus. Klaus bit his wrist and guided his hand over her mouth; she bit his wrist and felt so much better. "Thank you," Caroline said, "Anytime, love," Klaus, answered. "Now listen here love, you go on to the house, you lock all the doors and windows, and you stay hidden, you understand?" Klaus asked her. Caroline argued," I feel much better, I am going to stay here and fight, you understand?" Klaus sighed, "stubborn Caroline as always, listen love, please just go, that way you wont get hurt and your friends don't lose you," he told her. She was about to say something when he said," So I wont lose you," and when in for a kiss.

Caroline didn't stepped back and didn't stop the kiss, she didn't want to let him go. When they broke apart, she agreed, "alright, but if anything happens to you, I will bring you back and kill you myself, you understand?" Klaus smirked, "of course love." He saw Caroline speed away and had Elena tell her friends that Caroline was safe and to get ready to attack.

Marcel went to check in on Katherine and what she was doing to Elena. When he saw the room empty he raged and couldn't believe that he confused Elena for Katherine. He went back upstairs and informed Esther. Esther was angry and humiliated," Elena is going to pay for what she did. Knowing Klaus he probably would of sent Caroline home." She looked at Marcel, "have a couple of your men follow her and bring her back here, alive. I want Klaus to see what I have in store for her."

Marcel informed his best men and told them to bring her back alive. As they left, Marcel was kind of feeling bad for the girl. He didn't want to kill her, just torture her to make Klaus suffer. Now an innocent girl is going to die and he had to do something about that. He knew that Klaus and her friends were already here, so he secretly left the house and hopefully Klaus would hear him out.


	8. Chapter 9

Caroline was so close to Klaus's house. She could see it and right when she was about to vamp speed her way there, she heard a rustle behind her. She turned but didn't see anything so she just continued walking instead of using her speed because she didn't want anyone to see her. As she was about to enter the house, she heard a noise again and screamed out, "WHOSE THERE!" 4 vampires came into view and Caroline's heart was racing. She was scared but didn't show it. She was healed and had the energy to fight them off but they were much older and stronger than her. She stared at them all and said, "Bring it," her face gave a small smirk. They all vamped out and were beginning to attack.

Marcel had his hands up in surrender when he approached them and right when Klaus was about to rip his head up, Elena stopped him and said, "his hands are up, which means he doesn't want to fight you, so lets hear what he has to say." She gave him a look and he was angry and wasn't going to listen to the girl but his Elijah, stopped him, "I know you don't want to hear this, but she's right brother." Klaus looked at his brother and just nodded. He looked at Marcel and told him to speak.

"Listen," Marcel started off, "I never wanted any of this to happen. I kidnapped her so I could make you suffer and wanted you to leave the city that had become mine after you left. When I kidnapped her I wasn't going to torture her, but then Esther found me and said that, if I didn't torture her, than she would go after a girl that I liked and I couldn't have that happen so I agreed." Klaus gave him a look and realized that he was talking about Camille and just told him to continue.

Marcel started again, "I felt horrible after what I did her, honestly, and when she escaped, I felt bad and that's when I came to you. To make it look real, I had to send 4 of my men to go get her, but alive." Klaus sped up and held his neck up, "well you better call them and tell them to back off or I swear to god I wont even hesitant to rip your heart out," Klaus threatened, Marcel tried to speak, "I…cant…they are…all….old school….they don't use…phones," Klaus dropped him and Marcel gasped. "I will go get her and bring her back, she's safer here than by herself," Marcel said. Klaus just nodded and Marcel sped off.

Caroline had only two more vampires to attack but she was tired, when the next one came at her she sidestepped him and he fell straight down. She turned him over and ripped his heart out, the last vampire raged and pushed her off his dead friend and started attacking her, when he staked her in the stomach, she got scared and knew it was the end of her life. He took the stake out and aimed it for her heart. Right when he was bringing the stake down, someone snapped his neck. She looked up and saw Marcel.

At first she was confused as to why he would save her and the she realized that he wanted her alive for Esther. Marcel saw her face and he saw that she was scared, "listen, I know what I did to you, and I'm really sorry, but I was forced so the girl I like wouldn't die. I explained my self to Klaus, and he sent me here to save you." Caroline just backed up into the wall and begged him not to take her back to Esther. "Hey, I'm not going to, you got to believe me, I'm taking you back to Klaus." She looked up at him and she saw his face and he actually looked sincere. "Ok," Caroline said, "but you are going ahead of me, so I know you're not lying." Marcel nodded in agreement. He sped away and Caroline followed.


	9. Chapter 10

When they got to the compound, Klaus gave Caroline a kiss and gave her to Elena for her to watch over her. Caroline being as stubborn as she is said, "I'm fighting with you guys." Klaus shook his head and said,c" no you are not, you are staying out here with Elena," Elena gave klaus a look and then agreed knowing that it was no use to argue with him, " and stay out of the fight." Caroline got up in a fit or rage and said, " no because I got you guys all into this mess and I'm getting you out and I didn't as for your permission." Klaus was about to shout something back when Damon butt in and said, " listen Klaus if blondie wanted to join she can join, but if she dies, we warned her," Damon smiled at Caroline and Klaus and they both just gave him a look and he put his hand up backed off still grinning to himself.

You "Alright fine," Klaus agreed, "but you stay far away from Esther and me and stick with anyone that you want as long as you don't get yourself into trouble, agreed?" He asked. Caroline just nodded her head and stuck with Bonnie and Jeremy since neither of them had a vampire next to them. Marcel, Alaric, and Elena went one way, Stefan and Damon went another way, and Klaus and Elijah went towards the direction of their mother. As soon as each group entered the house at their location, vampires started attaching each group and they all stated attacking the vampires.

Klaus and Elijah killed a few vampires and went to look for their mother, Damon and Stefan had 4 vampires surrounding them and they gave each other a grin before killing them all after they were done, Damon annoyed said, " you know Stefan, I should be smart enough to not wear a $300 dollar button up when at war because then you get blood on it," looking down at his outfit. Stefan just laughed and went to go see if anyone else needed help. Marcel, Elena, and Alaric fought 4 vampires of their own and beat them.

They all went to go check on Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline and when they saw a stake to her heart, they tried to help her but the vampire said," one more step and this stake goes into you friends heart." They all stopped. Marcel looks at his vampire and says, "Hey, I'm on their side now, so how about you let her go." The vampire smiled and said, " I know, she excepted you to switch sides after you found out what she wanted to do and she informed all of us and neither of us will stand for it. King of the Quarter or not." He gave Marcel a glare and turned to face Caroline's friends.

"This is what's going to happen, she's coming with me and you all will stay behind, and then after you can look for her, understand?" "In your dreams, blondie is coming with us," Damon said. The vampire laughed and suddenly Esther's voice came from behind them, they all turned around to see Klaus and Elijah bounded and blood all over them. "I would do as he said or Caroline will die, and then after so will you." They all gave her a look and right when Marcel was about to say something, she snapped his neck and he fell to the floor, along with Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline.

Vampires snuck behind Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy and bounded their arms and covered their eyes. " Since you three aren't vampires, I had to make some adjustments to the cell," she told her vampires to take them. The vampires carried Damon, Marcel, Stefan, and Elena's body to the cell and 3 other vampires led Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy down the steps. The vampire bounded them with vervain ropes and Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy were bounded to the wall with steel cuffs. The vampires left and Bonnie and Jeremy gave each other a look and Alaric say in silence. They knew they had to get out of there to save Caroline.

Caroline woke with a jolt of pain and saw a vampire snapping her arm. She screamed in pain. "What the hell was that for mother!", she turned and saw Klaus bounded to a tree along with Elijah. "Sorry dear, I had to get you to wake up," Esther said. Caroline went to attack her but as soon as she was near her she got hit by a invisible wall, she looked up confused and Then Esther started to explain. "I put a spell around you so you won't escape and the spell that requires for Klaus to become human, involves his greatest weakness." She looks at Klaus and she sees the realization on his face when he stares at Caroline. She smiles, "As you can see Caroline, Klaus's greatest weakness is you and in order for this spell to work," she leans to whisper in her ear, "you have to die." Klaus starts screaming and yelling and Caroline turns and sees the pain in his eyes and the tears coming down. They look at each other and she's whispers," it's ok." Klaus just looks at her and looks up and pleads with his mother, " please mother, I won't escape or do anything, just find another way, I beg of you." Esther stares at him and says, "wow Niklaus, is this the first time you beg. It's quite remarkable." She smiles and ignores is pleads.

Elena, Damon, Marcel, and Stefan all wake up to see themselves bounded by vervain and the all hissed in pain. "It's about time you guys woke up," they looked around the cell and saw Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric with spell cuffs. Alaric continued, "we were starting to get worried," he chuckled a little bit. Stefan spoke and said, "sorry about that, but I think when a 1,000 year old witch snaps your neck, it takes longer to heal." Alaric laughed, "sure it does. So how are we getting out of here."

"Well the only way for you guys to get out of those cuffs if one of us breaks them and in order for us to get out of these, one of you have to break them apart. So how we gonna do this," Marcel asked. Damon spoke, "well what your vampires and that psychotic witch didn't know is that I have been sipping vervain for the last 2 years and of got used to it, so this is how we are going to do this." He breaks out of the roped and breaks the steel cuff off of Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric and they all release the ropes on Marcel, Elena, and Stefan. Marcel stares at Damon and says, "nice one, now let's get out of here. Bonnie, you can do a locater spell and find Caroline." Bonnie nodded. Elena spoke up," we have to fight these vampires before we leave and there is too many of them." They all stared at Marcel. "Look I know they are not the best of vampires but they are still my friends so, if you can try, please just snap their necks." Stefan and Damon were about to argue, when Elena gave Stefan and Damon a state and they just nodded their heads. Marcel continued to speak, Bonnie can do a spell and Jeremy can protect her if any vampires come towards them and Alaric you are with us. And I know you can't snap their necks so try to just weaken them and we can snap their necks." Alaric and Jeremy nodded.


	10. Chapter 11

Caroline saw Esther talking to one of the vampires about seeing if they can the wolves and make sure they don't come near Seeing as Esther was distracted, she leaned towards Klaus around the circle.

"Klaus, look at me," he didn't listen, Klaus!," she yelled his name. He looked at her and his anger subsided but then his emotions changed and he was sad. "This is not your fault, ok," she was telling him and she was also tearing. She continued, "it was my idea to come down here and I was going to surprise you and everything," she let out a small laugh and he smiled.

"Yes, love, but you are here in this situation because of me and my love for you." She stared at him with a shock and he saw this and smiled, "yes, I said love because it's true, I really do love you and I knew that you do too, you just didn't want to admit it to yourself and I told you that I would be your last love and I stay with my word." He looked at her and he saw her smiling and tearing at the same time. She went back to the middle of the circle and didn't say anything.

After they were done with fighting the Vampires, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Marcel all went to the deepest part of the Bayou. Bonnie located Caroline told everyone where she was and that she was also around a barrier spell. "Listen here buddy," Damon started off, "you need to tell us what Esther's planning," He looked at Marcel.

Marcel started to explain how Esther is going to use Caroline in the spell to make Klaus human. Elena gasped and said, "what does Caroline have to do with it?" Marcel spoke again and explained, "she's his weakness and the spell requires his weaknesses."

He hesitated a little and didn't want to continue but he had to tell them that Caroline might not make it if they don't save her in time. "Also," they all looked at him, "in order for the spell to work," he looked down and Damon and Stefan were getting annoyed, they yelled at him, "Say it!" Marcel looked up at them and said, "Caroline has to die." Elena and Bonnie were holding each other and Stefan and Damon just looked at each with sad faces. Jeremy and Alaric went to go and confront Bonnie and Elena but that didn't seem to help. "We need to go now," Marcel said. They all ran towards the Bayou.

Esther began to speak to Caroline, "I'm sorry dear I really am, but you shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place." Caroline gave her a look and spat in her face. Esther wiped it off and was angry.

Klaus saw what she was going to do and yelled, "MOTHER, DON'T YOU DARE!" he was too late. She snapped Caroline's neck and she fell back down. Klaus glared at his mother and she stared at him, "what, she was bothering me." "Doesn't give you right to snap her neck." He said back. "I can do whatever I want. I have the upper hand!" she yelled at her son.

When they got to the deepest part of the Bayou, Stefan and Damon positioned themselves on one side of where Esther and Caroline were. Marcel and Alaric on one side and Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy another. Caroline saw them and looked at Klaus and Elijah with a smile and they looked around them and saw what she was smiling about. Esther had her back turned against Klaus and Elijah but she saw Caroline's smile, "what are you smiling about?" Esther asked. Caroline looked up at her and said, "nothing, I just don't think your plan is going to work." "And why would you think that dear, I have the upper hand." Esther gave her stare. "Because," Caroline started to explain, "look around you." Esther did and saw all her friends surrounding her. She smiled and yelled for the vampires to kill her friends and Marcel.

While they were fighting each other, Elijah looked at his brother and said, "we need to get out of here brother, I have an idea." He explained to Klaus how he can have Bonnie break off their chains and that he can go to the wolves and Hayley for help and that he can stay here and fight Esther. He nodded and Elijah secretly called out for Bonnie. Bonnie headed towards them and and said a spell that unchained them. They thanked her and she left to back and fight. Elijah sped away and Esther yelled out for his mom.

"You let her go and me and you will finish this," he stared at his mother and she just smiled and said, "while you and your brother were planning your escape, I had already begun the spell, the only thing that's missing is her heart, so if I let her out, she will die." Caroline and Klaus looked at each other but then they heard Esther continue, "but if you beat me in the fight, she's all yours." She removed the spell and ran to Klaus. She kissed him and then he said to her, "you get far from here as possible, Alright love." Esther laughed and said, "she's not going anywhere, if I beat you, then it would be a hassle to go and take her again." She flew her to a tree and it snapped her back and Caroline blades out.

Klaus was enraged by this and went to attack his mother. He sped towards her and was aiming for her heart, when she gave him a migraine and he fell down, holding his head. He screamed, "you really think you can defeat me, boy. I'm a thousand times stronger than you!" He got back up and sped around until he was behind her and he went to pull out her heart, but then he saw her bring her arm up and she flew him to a tree next to Caroline. He looked at her and tried to get her up, "Caroline, love, get up please. " she wouldn't wake and he looked at his mother.

All of a sudden her saw her lift Caroline back to the barrier. All of her friends and and Marcel finished off the vampires and went behind Klaus. "You think you can defeat me with your little army that you have," She laughed. Then they all heard Wolves sound behind them and saw Elijah and Hayley in front of a dozen wolves. He looked at his mother and gave her a small grin and said, "yes mother I don't believe, I can defeat you." He was about to attack when he saw a vampire holding Caroline and he stopped. Esther smiled and walked up to Caroline who was now awake. She looked at her friends and started tearing and then looked at klaus and mouthed, "I love you." He looked at her and then his mother.

"You come any closer and she dies," Esther threatened. The vampire let go of her and she fell into Esther's arm. "Ok, but please just let her go," Klaus pleaded. "No, she was going to die either way with her at your side. I'm just speeding up the process." She pushed her hands around Caroline's heart and Caroline gasped and looked at Klaus who she saw scream. "MOTHER, NO!" Esther was holding them all back with a spell and she said, "this is your fault, just remember that," and then she pulled her hand out and Caroline became limp and her skin turned grey. "CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled.

Esther walked over and placed the heart for her spell and began saying something when all of a sudden, someone pulled her heart out and she fell to the floor. They all looked up and saw Kol and Rebeka. "Now mother, that's not a nice way to treat your sons girl, is it?" Kol gave a grin and disrupted the spell. The barrier came down and Klaus ran to Caroline.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline",Klaus held her head on to his lap and he started crying. He didn't care who some him. The love of his life just died in front of his eyes. He looked at Caroline, he was still in denial, "please love, wake up please!" He yelled. But she didn't and they all knew she wouldn't. They all gathered around her body and Elena and Bonnie were crying who were holding on to Bonnie and Damon along with Rebekah who was holding on to Kol.

"Please leave me be everyone, I'll bring he body back to the house just let me be alone," Klaus managed to get out. They all nodded and right when they were all walking away they all heard Klaus call back. They went to see Caroline's becoming less grey and fully back to white. Than Klaus said, "Caroline?" She opened her eyes and gasped.

She got up scared and Klaus held her and told her everything was going to be fine. He told everyone to meet back at the house. As soon as everyone got there, they were asking questions and were happy they Caroline was still alive, but they did not know that it came with a price. Caroline and Klaus came in and everyone could see that his face was sad and had anger to hit. Damon was the first to speak, "why so glum dude, she's alive." Caroline went in front of her friends and asked, "does anything seem different about me?" They all looked at her did realize anything different. "What's wrong Caroline?" Elena asked. "Use your senses you guys," Caroline said. She saw them all smell and they all looked back with a shock looked. "I smell human blood," Stefan said. "Same," Elena, Damon, and Marcel said. "I'm human. I should be happy but I just..." Caroline began to cry and she ran upstairs to a room.

Elijah looked at his brother and said, "how is that possible brother?" "I have no clue, but I what Bonnie and Davina to find out how." Bonnie and Davina nodded and went to see how it was possible that Caroline turned back human. 


End file.
